Cinq
by hirafr95
Summary: "Ada banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan dalam hidupmu, seperti saat aku menemukan satu bintang yang indah di langit sana; seperti saat aku bertemu dengan dirimu,". EXO - Kris/Tao, TaoRis.
1. Chapter 1

_Ketika aku masih kecil, aku pernah bertanya pada diriku sendiri,_

"_Jika aku pergi tanpa berpaling kembali,_

_sejauh apa aku dapat pergi?"_

**.**

**.**

_**Cinq**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

"Tugasku belum selesai. Kau pulang saja duluan dengan yang lainnya, _ne_?"

Tao menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah menunggu Yixing hampir empat puluh menit lamanya dan tugasnya tak kunjung selesai. Meskipun Tao adalah seorang lelaki dan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh malam, ia masih bersikukuh untuk menunggu Yixing lebih lama lagi agar mereka dapat pulang bersama.

Bahkan mungkin ia akan tetap menunggu hingga dunia ini berakhir. _Mungkin_.

Ia menaruh tasnya kembali dan duduk di samping Yixing. Raut mukanya terlihat kusut dan Yixing mengaitkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, _ge_,"

"Jangan manja, Zitao. Kau ini laki-laki. _Namja _mana yang tidak berani pulang sendirian di malam hari? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau ini seorang _yeoja_,"

Tao merebut buku yang sedang digenggam oleh Yixing.

"Aku menunggumu untuk mengembalikan buku pelajaranku, _ge_. Besok aku ada ujian. Kalau kau menggunakan buku pelajaranku sebagai referensi tugasmu dan bahkan tugasmu tidak selesai juga sejak empat setengah jam yang lalu, kapan aku bisa belajar untuk ujian besok?!"

Ia menaruh bukunya di atas meja, tepat di depan tubuh Yixing. Tao akan selalu bersabar dalam menghadapi Yixing, tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia butuh belajar, ia butuh bukunya agar kembali ke dalam pangkuannya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia mau menunggu Yixing di perpustakaan sejak sore hari dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang berharga hanya untuk menemani Yixing.

Tao merasakan penyesalan menderu dirinya dalam-dalam.

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak berani memandang Tao.

"K-kalau begitu, ini, kukembalikan. Maafkan aku, Zi–"

"Hei, Yixing, aku pulang duluan,"

Tinggi, tampan, dan beralis tebal adalah hal-hal yang dapat Tao simpulkan dari seseorang yang menyapa Yixing dan menepuk bahunya. Mereka saling bertukar sapa dan salam. Tao tidak bermaksud untuk bergabung tetapi sepertinya kehadiran Tao di dekat Yixing membawanya terjun ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sosok itu mengajak Tao berbicara.

"Temanmu?" dan Yixing hanya mengangguk.

Salah. Hanya tatapan matanya saja yang mengajak diri Tao untuk turut berinteraksi.

"Kenalkan, teman sekaligus adik kelasku, Huang Zitao,"

Sebuah jabatan tangan adalah hal yang umum dan biasa terjadi di kalangan banyak orang saat berjumpa pada pertemuan pertama.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Huang Zitao _imnida_,"

Mungkin tidak untuk kali ini.

Mungkin pertemuan pertama tidak lagi menjadi hal yang umum pada detik berikutnya dimana mereka berjabat tangan, Zitao melepaskan sentuhan telapak tangannya dan sosok lainnya tersenyum. Ada melodi yang tak terdengar mengisi udara di antara keduanya.

"Wu Yifan,"

Yixing masih melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya yang belum selesai.

**.**

_Ketika aku masih kecil, aku pernah bertanya pada diriku sendiri,_

"_Jika aku pergi tanpa berpaling kembali,_

_sejauh apa aku dapat pergi?"_

_lalu aku terus berjalan, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung di benakku,_

_tanpa melihat sekitar, hanya memberikan perhatian kepada langit biru._

__**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**To be continued.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Awan dapat memijakkan dirinya kapanpun dan dimanapun sesuka hati di atas muka langit,_

_(hanya) jika hembusan sang angin mengajaknya berlalu dalam terpaan waktu._

**.**

**.**

_**Cinq**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

"Yixing-_ge_, mana bukunya?"

Yixing berjengit. Jemarinya menyusup ke dalam ranselnya dan menyelidik apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kotak pensil yang menyisakan ruang besar di dalam tasnya. Hanya ada jaket yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, dua buah buku untuk mahasiswa semester tiga yang baru saja ia keluarkan beberapa saat lalu, dan ponselnya yang terdiam di dekat tasnya.

Tao menunggu dengan penuh kepastian tetapi sepertinya Yixing memberikannya harapan palsu.

"Buku–"

"Tao, aku lupa menaruh di mana bukumu. Sepertinya… tertinggal di kelas. Aku akan segera kembali," Yixing beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Tao di tengah keramaian orang dalam perpustakaan. Keramaian yang penuh dengan kedamaian, hening.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menempati kursi Yixing. Kali ini bukan buku pelajarannya, melainkan buku tulisnya yang penuh berisi dengan catatan salah satu mata kuliahnya. Tadi malam, Tao memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian dengan berhasil membawa kembali bukunya. Sebagai penggantinya, ia meminjamkan Yixing buku catatannya sebagai referensi.

Lalu Yixing lupa dimana ia menaruh buku catatannya. Sudah biasa, batin Tao.

"Hei,"

Seseorang menepuk punggung Tao. Ia tidak mengenali suaranya sama sekali.

Namun ketika ia berbalik badan, Tao tersenyum. Refleks.

"_A_-_annyeong_," sapanya pelan. Sosok yang disapa oleh Tao mengambil kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk. Ia membalas senyumannya. Tao mengenali wajah itu.

Sosok yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya pada malam kemarin.

Wufan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Milik Yixing. "Kau sendirian saja?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Sesungguhnya ia merasa canggung jika berbicara dengan senior selain Yixing.

"Yixing kemana?"

"Yixing-_ge_ pergi ke kelasnya,"

"Ada apa?"

"Umm…" Tao bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. "Tadi malam, ia meminjam catatanku. Yixing-_ge _tidak ingat menaruhnya di mana dan seingatnya catatanku tertinggal di kelasnya,"

Wufan terkikih kecil. Ia masih memainkan ponsel Yixing.

"Dia bahkan lupa untuk membawa ponselnya. Aku tidak yakin ia dapat menemukan bukumu, Tao," Wufan menaruh ponsel Yixing kembali di atas meja. Keduanya saling melempar tawa, sudut mata mereka saling menyipit.

Tao menghela napasnya. "Dia dari dulu memang begitu, pelupa,"

Wufan mengangguk. Ia sudah mengetahui tadi malam bahwa Tao dan Yixing merupakan teman dekat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Mereka sudah memahami sifat dan kebiasaan satu sama lain. Wajar saja, menurutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau bukumu tidak ketemu sungguhan?" tanya Wufan, memandang lurus dengan beberapa tanda tanya pada pancaran bola matanya.

Hanya sesaat, Tao merasakan jarum jam berhenti.

"U-umm…" Tao sedikit terbata. "M-mungkin tidak masala–"

"Aku bantu carikan, ya?"

Wufan bangkit dari kursinya, menyorot Tao dengan kedua matanya yang seolah menariknya untuk turut hadir dalam ajakan kecilnya. Tatapan yang lembut, membuat Tao terlarut dalam balutan kata-katanya. Jangan lupakan lekukan di bibir itu. Tao terdiam, tak berucap apapun.

"_Kajja_,"

Kali ini, Tao tidak hanya merasakan jarum jam saja yang berhenti. Dunia tak berputar, waktu tak berdetak.

**.**

"Syukurlah, kau menemukannya! Wu Yifan, aku berhutang budi padamu!"

Semua orang mengetahui kebiasaan Yixing yang sangat fenomenal: pikun. Ah, terlalu kasar. Lebih tepatnya, Yixing pelupa dan semua orang dapat memakluminya.

Hampir setengah jam Yixing mencari buku catatan Tao di seluruh laci meja kelasnya dengan sangat teliti. Sayangnya, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah nihil. Lalu Tao dan Wufan datang. Mereka turut mencari keberadaan sang buku tetapi hasil yang didapat pun tetap sama. Tao hampir putus asa.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak ingat dimana?"_

Wufan berpikir kritis, meskipun yang dicari tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengannya.

"_Yang aku ingat, aku masih membawa buku catatan Tao saat pelajaran tadi. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, tertutup oleh jaketku. Saat di perpustakaan, aku mengeluarkan jaketku dan beberapa buku keluar. Lalu…"_

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi. Keheningan mulai melahap mereka.

"_Jaket? Buku?"_

"_Dari dalam tasmu?"_

"_Jaketmu tadi ada di atas meja…"_

"_Jangan-jangan…"_

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang; kembali ke perpustakaan dan menemukan apa yang telah mereka cari selama ini: buku catatan Tao yang tertutup oleh jaket Yixing, tergeletak dengan cantiknya di atas meja. Jika saja Wufan tidak bergerak lebih dulu, mungkin sampai malam mereka tidak akan menemukannya.

Tao merasa lega karena mereka menemukan bukunya. Di sisi lain, ia merasa bodoh karena tidak mencari lebih dahulu di bawah jaket Yixing. Ia merasa geli sendiri. Tao terkikih kecil kemudian.

"Sudah ketemu, 'kan?" tanya Wufan. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomawo_," jawabnya. Wufan senang dapat melihat Tao tersenyum.

Wufan menepuk bahu Yixing dan Tao bergantian. "Aku pamit dulu. Aku ada kelas lima belas menit lagi. Sampai nanti,"

Ia berpamitan dan berjalan menjauhi sosok kedua temannya. Punggung Wufan yang bidang perlahan semakin kecil dari pandangan dan menghilang pada menit berikutnya. Yixing duduk pada kursinya dan memejamkan matanya, meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa kelelahan.

"Aku pelupa sekali, ya,"

"Sangat,"

Ia tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao. Yixing menyadari kekurangan yang ia punya.

"_Aigoo_… Jika saja Wufan tidak berusaha menanyakanku, mungkin kita tidak akan menemukan bukumu hingga sore hari nanti, Tao,"

Terpintas seluruh percakapan mereka sebelumnya tadi. Yixing benar, Wufan berperan cukup besar sesungguhnya.

"_Ne_, Yixing-_ge_ benar…"

Tao menarik kursi di sebelah Yixing dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia masih menggenggam buku catatannya dan melukis sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Wufan-_ge_ adalah teman yang baik,"

Lalu Yixing terdiam, Tao tak berucap. Detik-detik yang berdetak masih menggema di telinga Tao. Mungkin dunia masih terus berputar, tetapi senyuman itu tak kunjung luntur dari bibirnya; terlebih jika nama seorang Wu Yifan bergetar di pikirannya, benaknya, hatinya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
